Never Say Never
by Kellouka2
Summary: "Jade's diary. Read it and I'll haunt you. Unless you're Christopher Jackson Oliver." Jade writes a 'diary' addressed to her son, giving him advise and telling him her mistakes, in order to learn from them. Jade writes what truth love is about. Additional chapter to 'Unfaithful Souls'. You don't have to read the other story first. Unfaithful Souls' plot is mentioned.


__**Okay... If you've read 'Unfaithful Souls', you probably know what is this one-shot. If you haven't, you really don't have to. See, 'Unfaithful Souls' stopped when Jade gave birth to her and Beck's son, Christopher Jackson Oliver. This 'diary' takes place a year later. This one-shot reveals Jade and Beck's love story at 'Unfaithful Souls' and some advise Jade gives to her son. Enjoy!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Never Say Never (Additional Chapter to 'Unfaithful Souls')_

_**Jade's Diary. Read it and I'll haunt you. (Unless you're Christopher Jackson Oliver.)**_

_All my life I learned something. Something I couldn't believe, but it turned out that it's true._

_Never say never._

_This is Jade West. My diary. I hate writing diaries but I want to leave something to my son to remember me and learn from my mistakes. _

_See, I was raised up by my parents learning how to be honest and help other people. I never helped other people but at least I was honest. I always told people what I felt, how I felt and what I was thinking of their clothes. Mostly what I was thinking of their clothes. Why can't everyone be smart and stylish just like me? Anyway... My parents tried to make me believe that everything's possible. Never say never. Well, I thought it was really stupid, but apparently, she was right._

_Chris, I want you to know your parents' story. This will teach you a lot of things about love and hate. Mostly about hate._

_Um... Well, obviously, I have a thing called 'cancer' and I probably won't be able to tell you this story when you are old enough to understand. So, keep reading._

_I started dating your father when we were fourteen. I know, you'd say that it wasn't big deal, we weren't old enough, but I think we loved each other. Why? See, me and your father had a lot of arguments and little break-ups through our three-year relationship. But there's a time when you can't take it anymore. So, we broke up. We thought it would be forever, we thought we wanted it to be forever, but our break-up lasted some months._

_By the way, NEVER try to urge your girlfriend do something with the 'I'm gonna count to ten and...' thing. It doesn't work. Believe me. _

_[sigh] Anyway, the fact is that we... um... well... we kinda spend a night together, while I had anew boyfriend and your father had a new girlfriend... Yeah, I know, it's not right. But it had to happen. If that hadn't happened, this moment, probably, we wouldn't exist. Because duee to this incident, I understood that it was a huge mistake breaking up with Beck. Because we loved each other. And, as you'll understand through the years, your father is the most stubborn person in the whole freaking world, he wouldn't have asked me to take him back. And I have my precious pride, so I would never apologize to him. Never._

_Whatever... After that night, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't have you, don't worry. This pregnancy was the main reason why your father and I started dating again. But, obviously, someone hated us. Because I lost the baby. I know, it's sad... And it took me weeks to get over it, but I did. That loss made me and Beck come even closer and realize the strong connection between us. We continued dating, but, as you can understand, we really don't know what protection means. _

_Christopher Jackson Oliver! Always, and I repeat, ALWAYS, use protection. Got it? I hope so._

_Anyway, I was pregnant, AGAIN. [double sigh] But I dealt with it. Both me and Beck dealt with it. You may say that we lived a happy ever after, but that's totally wrong. Because I learned something more from this relationship..._

_When you think you're happy, always something goes completely wrong._

_Do you remember Tori? She's the stupid girl with the brown hair. She has 'nice' cheekbones... Well, I don't know how she'll be when you're reading this, but I guess she's still the same. [scowl] Anyway, this girl was your dad's girlfriend when we spend our night together. And she was the girl who caused my second serious, but not as long as the first one, break-up. _

_See, she was dating Andre. (The guy who likes music A LOT) Now they're married, but, somehow they broke up. You'd expect me and her to be enemies, but she kinda thanked me for sleeping with her boyfriend. (I mean when she was dating Beck. I've never slept with Andre.) I know, she's stupid. So, Tori and Andre broke up for a reason. And I was there to comfort her. But when she asked me to go to her house, I was pregnant and that exact day I wanted to puke all the time. (Yeah, you made me puke a lot!) Anyway, so I told Beck too go and make her feel better. I know it's complicated, but that's your parent's life. Complicated and weird.  
_

_And guess what... Your father made her feel much more BETTER than I expected. He made love with her! Do you believe him? I trusted him to go instead of me to Tori's house and console her, and he slept with her! [cursing] Whatever, let's relax... [taking deep breaths] I wanted to tell you that your father was brave enough to tell me what he did. I broke up with him, of course, but who wouldn't? _

_And, um... well... I don't know how, but I forgave him. See? That's what I'm talking about. I forgave him for cheating on me. Because I loved him. And I still do. That's true love. So, we continued dating until I gave birth to you. _

_Then, he proposed me. I know you'd say that's crazy. We were too young. But we had a son, we had you, and we had to find you a family. So, we all became a family for you. We were teenagers, we kept going to school until graduation, when we got married. _

_You can't say that we had an easy-going marriage. First of all, at our wedding, Cat (the red-head, even though I don't know how her hair will be at some years) 'accidentally' dropped my blue wedding dress to a trash-can. [gritting teeth] She was always telling me to choose a normal wedding dress. Anyway! That way, I emerged at my wedding wearing Cat's wedding dress. Can you imagine how it was? Let me tell you..._

_IT WAS FREAKING WHITE WITH SOME PINK!_

_[trying to relax] I'm gonna forget about it. Then, my little brother fell on the wedding cake! Well, that was pretty funny. Besides, I hated that cake. Tori and Cat had chosen it. Both me and Beck hated it. So, we were amazingly relieved to watch my brother falling on it. And then, we were even more relieved and satisfied to throw some of the cake from the floor to Cat's and Tori's faces! [evil smiling] It was pretty amusing!_

_Well... Now you know the main parts of your parents' love story. I hope you'll learn from our mistakes so that you won't make the same. The only thing I wish you is to find a girl who loves you just as much as I love your father. And, before starting a serious relationship with her, make sure she's... the one. _

_Never say never. _

_Now I can fully understand the meaning of these three words. When I was fourteen, if I was asked how would I be in some years, _

_I would never say that I would be married to Beck._

_I would never say that I would be nineteen years old with a son and expecting another baby. (Don't tell your dad I knew it. I'm planning telling him tonight.)_

_I would never say that I would have been through all these difficulties..._

_I would never say that I would have cancer._

_Never say never, Chris, never say never..._

_We had only a normal teenage romance. With a lot of love, drama, cheating, crying, make-out sessions, pregnancy tests, love triangles and weddings. _

_[pausing and realizing what I had just written]_

_Okay, maybe we hadn't a normal teenage romance. But I don't care! Because me and your dad aren't normal. We're not like the other couples. We aren't just Beck and Jade. _

_We were, we still are, and we'll be as long as we're both alive, Beck&Jade._

* * *

__**That's it! I'm currently working on another story called 'What if' and I'm preparing something... _special_... :P Please REVIEW and tell me your opinion!  
**


End file.
